The Adventures of a Dumbass
by ZuZu-Chan
Summary: Crashing face-first into gravel wasn't exactly Erika's favorite way of entering a fictional universe. ( OC ).


**AN: HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S U- /shot**

**Sorry my workflow has been pretty lame (almost two years since my last update whoops), I'm not really sure what's come over me recently D: What I DO know is that I've completely fallen in love with the HxH universe, so I just kind of….started a new fic.**

**…Please don't hate me? ;w;**

**I'mma warn you guys right now: I write like a drunk walrus, my English is (hopefully) understandable, my sense of humor is quite strange and possibly not to your liking, my fics contain an unnecessary amount of cursing, I hardly update, aaaaaand my OC is pretty much a rude-ass big-mouthed teenage girl from Earth who doesn't know when to shut her trap.**

**OTL**

**Basically, I had a lot of one-shot ideas (all involving OCs and different HxH characters) floating around, but since I'm way too lazy to actually create a plot for _several_ stories, I decided to mash them all together into one big thangalang. So yes, certain chapters of this story will most likely seem quite…. detached from the rest – but I'll try my best to fit everything into one plotline!**

**There will be no shipping here. Not because I have anything against OC-ships (trust me, I don't!), but more because I…..urh, kinda suck very hard at writing romance. Actually I'm not that into romance at all.**

**Ah, one more thing; if you're looking for a fanfic where the OC trails after Gon/Killua during their adventures, I'm sorry to say that this won't be one of them. While I am very fond of the four main characters, I'm even more interested in certain side characters – thus this story's OC will be getting her butt into trouble with characters such as; the Spiders, Hisoka, Illumi, Hanzo and Ging. Of course Gon&Co will make appearances, but that's mostly during the Hunter Exam in later chapters. Or, well, I guess if you guys_ really _want to, I'll try including them more in the story.**

**Mmmmmm'kay, I think that's everything! :D So here's the prologue; pretty much consisting of a tiny introduction of the OC, and the typical _shit-I'm-falling-into-a-fictional-universe -heeelp-_scene.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sometimes, I like to read.

Usually, I love video games.

Most of the time, I don't like school.

And I despise broccoli with a fiery, burning passion.

I have more favorite songs than there are babies in China, I can't make a straight line even while using a ruler, and some days, if I feel like a failure, I'll eat bread crumbs in front of pigeons in order to assert dominance. It makes me feel better, shut up.

So, hello.

My name is Erika.

I enjoy long romantic walks over the faces of people I don't like, my soul mate is most likely a pizza, and I-

am

_not_

a morning person.

…Hell, I'm not even an afternoon person.

I pretty much start functioning at about 5 pm, to be honest.

But enough about that. I just turned 14, and as you can see, I'm your usual, average, completely and utterly_ normal_ teenager from ol' boring Earth.

Or. Well.

At least I was, up until five minutes ago.

Now, I could launch into a wordy and fascinating story about _what_ just happened and _why_ I'm currently so confused, but I've never been too good with words, so I'll short it down for you and explain it as fast as possible.

You see, earlier today (it's Monday, in case you were wondering. You probably weren't. Whatever.), I decided to watch a new episode of my current favorite anime. I found the episode, like usual. I loaded the episode, like usual. I pressed play, like usual. And then I got enveloped in a huge-ass light exploding from my computer screen, like _not_-as-usual.

It was very odd and bright as _fuck. _

But hey, I'm calm. I'm a chill gal. I don't panic. Well, usually. Okay, maybe sometimes. Screw that. My point is, the light could easily be brushed off as a technical error on my laptop. Maybe the screen-brightness entered a fit of frenzy and temporarily blinded me. That's kind of logical, right?

Right.

But when I started feeling wind on my skin, things didn't seem quite as logical anymore. Maybe I'd fainted. Maybe I was in a hospital, or in my bed, and the window was open. That should explain the wind. That did not explain why my stomach was turning itself inside-out, though. Which was why I decided to finally open my eyes, and figure out where the hell I was. Obviously I was expecting to see the white walls of a hospital room. Or the cream walls of my own room. Or something_ familiar._

So when I found myself fifty meters up in the sky, free-falling through the air on a regular Monday morning, and very much _not in my room anymore_, I was, needless to say, _very _confused.

I mean, what the hell? Was I dreaming? Had I entered a coma? Was I _actually_ cascading towards the ground below, or was that just my still-shocked brain playing tricks on me?

Which brings us back to where I am now.

I'd been falling for about two minutes straight, and had finally concluded that the brown-grayish thing below (which was growing bigger and bigger at a terrifying speed) was probably the ground, and my mind, being a twat as per usual, decided to completely stop functioning.

Because really; what's the normal thing to do when you're ten seconds away from getting squashed by gravity?

Should I pray? Cry? Flap my arms and hope to spontaneously grow wings?

….Philosophize?

Ah, no wait. _Panic._ Yeah, that's it.

So I started screaming, flailing, cursing, and barely managed to create a coherent sentence-

"_OH SWEET HOLY JESUS CHRIST-"_

- before nose-diving straight into the gravel.

* * *

.

**AN: Well, it's pretty short and not that good, but thanks for reading either way! 3**

**.**


End file.
